un fin de semana
by chicaz-bones
Summary: este es nuestro primer fic espero que les guste dejen comentarios la ultima parte esta censurada para menores de edad


**bueno este es nuestro primer fic asi que espero que les guste y la ultima parte la escuchen con la cancion underneath your clothes de shakira con esa nos inspiramos jaja que lo disfruten mientras aguantamos esta dolorosa espera .....**

* * *

Era un fin de semana como cualquiera era tan ordinario. Todos en el jeffersonian habían salido temprano y como siempre fue la ultima en salir y se fue directo a casa en su apartamento estaba cocinando macarrones con queso cuando sonó el teléfono

Brennan dijo ella mientras se le iluminaba la cara de emoción al oir la voz del otro lado

hola soy yo dijo el

ha… hola

solo te hablo para desearte un buen fin de semana largo acuérdate que el lunes no se trabaja he…

gracias igualmente supongo que te la vas a pasar con Parker

el suspiro con tono de desanimo como si esa simple pregunta le hubiera arruinado toda la llamada

lo que pasa es que ... no ... voy a estar con Parker

Ho! Lo lamento yo no … sabia

si es que rebecca y el capitán fantástico lo van a llevar a nadar así que estará … muy lejos de aquí

entonces tu te la pasaras- antes de que terminara la frase el interrumpió

solo si… dijo con un tono de aburrimiento y desanimo

y tú? pregunto después

yo mmm... pues igual que siempre

el la volvió a interrumpir

te vas a Guatemala o donde sea para desenterrar huesos no? Dijo el algo irónico

no… digo si respondió con algo de duda

mmm… ya veo… debes de estar ocupada entonces empacando y todo eso verdad mejor te dejo entonces OK

si un poquito

de acuerdo entonces me voy y… feliz fin de semana le dijo decepcionado por la sola idea de saber que se iba

colgaron…

Brennan no se iba a ir realmente solo que cuando supo que "su compañero" iba a estar solo se le ocurrió una idea para sorprenderlo

Ella corrió a su habitación a cambiarse se supo el vestido mas bonito y sensual que tenia uno azul que sabia que le encantaba a booth tomo su abrigo su bolso y bajo hacia su coche antes de llegar a la casa de el se detuvo para comprar algo de comida tailandesa que les encantaba para cenar

Mientras tanto en la casa de booth…

El estaba muy aburrido no había nada que hacer ni mucho menos nada en la televisión solo tenia una película muy vieja y romántica para ver así que se quito la corbata desabrocho un poco sus botones de la camisa y se recostó en su cama a ver la película

Lo cierto es que no podía verla, estaba pensando en las dos personitas más importantes de su vida aquellas dos personas cuyos teléfonos eran los primeros en su directorio quienes por azares del destino estaban tan lejos en ese momento

Pensó que era el peor y mas aburrido fin de semana largo que haya tenido…

Tal vez si tuviera a Parker o mejor aun a Brennan…

No eso no pasara ella debe estar en el avión ahora…

Pero soy una persona que cree en los milagros así que pido tener a huesos aquí conmigo

Fue con ese último pensamiento que se quedo profundamente dormido

Mientras tanto Brennan había salido de comprar la comida tomo su coche y se fue directo ala casa de booth

Llego en frente de esa puerta y comenzó a tocar

El escucho así que se paro a abrir diciendo ya… esperen… voy…mientras se preguntaba quien podría ser a las 2 AM algo dormitado logro llegar a la puerta la abrió y cuando vio quien estaba detrás de ella sonrío incrédulo y confundido pensó que estaba soñando o que se la estaba imaginando pero cuando sintió abrazarlo cayo en que no era un sueño era verdad su milagro se le había concedido huesos estaba ahí

Ella le grito- sorpresa booth- el entro en shock y solo pudo abrazarla la cargo y la metió a su casa

-esta bien booth puedes bajarme si no tirare la comida- dijo riéndose

-tienes razón le contesto el – y después que vamos a comer- la bajo y llevo las bolsas de comida para la cocina mientras sacaba paltos para servir el pregunto pero como...Como es que estas aquí yo te imaginaba ya en el avión

-bueno la verdad es que cuando oí que te la ibas a pasar solo decidí mejor quedarme contigo que ir a ver huesos

-wow- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-de que te sorprendes-

-soy mas importante que tus huesos- eso ya es una avance pensó el

-tu siempre serás mas importante que los huesos-

Ese comentario lo hizo sonreír tanto que casi llora de felicidad por que dentro de el sabia que en el lenguaje racional de su huesos significaba que realmente lo quería

Mientras platicaban el seguía sirviendo la comida cuando ella le pregunto

-y tu?... que hacías? Mientras se acercaba a la cocina para ayudarle a booth

mmm… yo nada aburrido disque viendo una película

Ha si? Y de que es la película

-es una película vieja y romántica ¡quieres verla!

-mmm... claro me encantaría mientras cenamos

-pues entonces a si será por aquí bella dama dijo agarrando los platos y señalándole hacia donde estaba la habitación

-gracias- respondió quitándole un plato y entrando

Ya allí ella se sentó en la cama mientras el ponía la película pero se veía algo incomoda así que se animo a preguntar

-te ocurre algo- huesos-

-si es solo que pues yo no venia preparada para comer así-

-Ho ya veo pues si quieres vamos a la mesa mejor-

-no! De verdad quiero comer aquí y ver la película solo si pudieras prestarme algo…

-ropa- la interrumpió –claro que si por favor entra al baño y te la llevare enseguida-

-OK gracias-

Booth tomo unos boxers, una camisa y se la llevo al baño

Ella se cambio rápido y salio del baño mucho mas cómoda fue entonces cuando el la miro desde la cama donde ya estaba acostado el pensaba es tan hermosa sexy y radiante

Se perdió entre su piel blanca y sus ojos azule aunque la verdad lo menos que le miraba eran los ojos y de repente algo paso lo saco de sus pensamientos una voz la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado jamás la voz de huesos

-que realmente me veo tan mal con esta ropa sabia que era mala idea-

-mal!- dijo gritando te vez genial demasiado bien para ser exactos bueno ya no te preocupes y siéntate a ver la película y a comer

Ella se recostó en la cama a un lado de el recargándose en la cabecera y colocando su plato en las piernas comenzaron a ver la película pero era una madrugada fría demasiado así que ella tomo la sabanas y se metió dentro al igual que el

-tienes más frío por que te puedo calentar-

-¿Qué?-

-perdón que si puedo calentarte- -no digo que quiero calentarte-

-no no no lo que quiero decir es que si… puedo darte algo como una manta-

-ella solo se río mucho al ver lo nervioso y confundido que estaba y el solo puedo sonreír avergonzado por las tonterías que había dicho que en realidad quería hacer pero no era para que se lo dijera de esa forma dentro de su mente solo podía pensar bien booth eres un grandísimo tonto vas a hacer que se confunda va a pensar que solo la quieres para tener sexo idiota además es tu amiga y compañera quédatelo bien grabado es tu amiga y compañera y no estés pensando mas cosas

En la mente de ella se podía escuchar será lo que me trato de decir que me quiere calentar bueno la verdad es que yo también quiero que me caliente seria tan espectacular sentirlo tan cerca de mi espera Brennan que estas diciendo que te ocurre es tu amigo y compañero grábatelo es tu amigo y compañero y deja de pensar tantas tonterías además estoy segura que el solo se refería a la manta y nada mas

Después de un silencio incomodo el se paro y le paso la manta para que se tapara ella no pudo hacer mas que agradecerle continuaron viendo la película

-booth-

-si huesos-

-me podrías pasar la salsa-

-claro toma-

-booth-

-mmm-

-Esta es la mayonesa-

-es cierto discúlpame me confundí pero ten toma mi salsa toda la que quieras quiero decir la salsa

-ella volvió a sonreír- gracias si

-oye booth te puedo preguntar algo-

-si claro dime huesos-

-las películas de amor te ponen nervioso-

-¿Qué? Nervioso yo no claro que no- dijo riéndose -claro que no estoy nervioso-

-claro que estas súper nervioso no es por eso-

-no no es por eso no estoy nerviosos-

-entonces estas nervioso por que estamos aquí solos en tu habitación-

-mmm ¿Qué?-

-que si estas nerviosos por que estamos solos tu y yo en la cama viendo una película de amor-

El solo se río y le volvió a decir que no estaba nervioso lo cual era una mentira

-bueno pues yo creo que si estas nervioso y mucho-

Huesos tomo la salsa pero al abrirla le salpico tantita en la camisa que traía puesta

-hay que tonta soy mira lo que hice-

Los dos rieron al ver la escena tan cómica que había pasado

-huesos-

-si-

Sabes por que te pasa eso-

-por que-

-por mala por malita que eres conmigo-

-ha soy mala-

-si-

-pues si soy muy mala- tomo un poco de salsa y se la embarro en su cara

-oye por que hiciste eso-dijo limpiándose

-por que soy mala-

-a si pues entonces- tomo un poco de salsa pero al querer embarrársela en la cara también se acerco de mas y pudieron sentir sus corazones palpitar muy fuerte al igual que el aliento de sus labios que en ese momento estaban tan cerca

-pero ella interrumpió ese momento aunque no se pudo mover le dijo –no lo hagas soy tu compañera-

A lo que el le respondió –por esta noche me quiero olvidar que eres mi compañera-

Y los dos se fundieron en un beso tan suave que se fue tornando cada vez mas apasionado

Y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción que provenía de la película underneath your clothes de Shakira

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras el le besaba el cuello

**Eres una canción**

**Escrita por las manos de Dios**

**No me malinterpretes**

**Aunque lo que digo suene extraño**

**Pero eres el dueño del lugar**

**Donde se esconden todos mis pensamientos**

**Y justo debajo de tus ropas**

**Es donde los encuentro**

Sus labios se despegaron unos segundos de ella ya que se paro y aventó la camisa pero fue tan rápido que no pudieron sentirse solos el se acomodo justo enzima de ella mientras poco a poco la iba desnudando ella se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda

**Debajo de tu ropa**

**Hay una historia interminable**

**Está el hombre que escogí**

**Mi territorio**

**Y todo lo que me merezco**

**Por haber sido tan buena chica**

El logro desnudarla por completo y empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo mientras ella solo no podía pensar en nada racional solo pensaba en que ese hombre no se detuviera

Ni se fuera de ella nunca mientras le acariciaba el pelo sentía como una ráfaga ardiente le recorría el cuerpo y aunque se sentía extraño no quería dejar de sentirla

**Por tu culpa **

**Me olvide la forma inteligente de pensar.**

**Por tu culpa**

**Se me agotaron los motivos para llorar**

**Cuando los amigos se vayan**

**Y el trabajo haya terminado **

**Tú y yo seguiremos siendo el uno del otro**

Ambos estaban totalmente fuera de si y solo faltaba el en quitarse el boxer así que Brennan bajo sus manos y cuidadosamente se lo quito asta que quedo fuera entonces ella entrelazo sus piernas en el y el cuidadosamente entro en un ligero vaivén que hacia cada vez mas placentero el momento pero ambos querían mas ella recibir y el darle todo su amor que había guardado desde hace 5 años así que comenzaron un movimiento mas fuerte provocándoles que les faltara la respiración

**Debajo de tu ropa**

**Hay una historia interminable**

**Está el hombre que escogí**

**Mi territorio**

**Y todo lo que me merezco**

**Por haber sido tan buena chica**

Casi no pudiendo hablar ella solo murmuro te amo el muy sorprendido dejo de besarle el cuello y la miro sin detenerse en su movimiento

El también como pudo le contesto es verdad por que yo realmente te amo

Ella le tomo de la cara y lo beso tan fuertemente que no le quedo mas duda de que lo que le decía era cierto

**Te amo más que todo lo que en el planeta  
Se mueve, habla, camina o respira  
Sabes que es cierto  
Pero lo gracioso es que  
casi no pudes creerlo  
Al igual que las voces cuelgan del silencio  
Y las lámparas de el techo  
Como una dama amarrada a sus modales  
yo vivo atada a este sentimiento**

Cuando todo termino ella se recosto en el abrazandolo muy fuerte como queriendo que no se fuera ni se apartara de ella el solo la abrazo igual y le dio un beso en la cabeza

Diciendole nuevamente te amo huesos y mucho

Ella lo volteo a ver y tambien le dijo que lo amaba

Fue asi como se fueron quedando dormidos despues de haber experimentado la sensacion mas feliz y placentera que habian deseado desde hace 5 años

* * *

**ok gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejen reviews para que sepamos si debemos seguir escribiendo jaja**


End file.
